Artificial intelligence (AI) is a new technical science on research and development of theories, methodologies, technologies and application systems for simulating and extending human intelligence. Artificial intelligence is a branch of computer science, attempts to understand the essence of intelligence, and produces a new intelligent machine that may make a response in a form similar to human intelligence. The research in this field includes robots, speech recognition, image recognition, natural language processing, expert systems, etc. Natural language processing in the field of artificial intelligence is an important direction in the field of computer science and in the field of artificial intelligence. It researches various theories and methods that may realize effective communication between human and computer using a natural language. Usually, it is necessary to check text similarity or the like using a convolutional neural network (CNN).
However, the convolutional neural network used in existing methods usually only supports convolution in a fixed scale (i.e., the number of vectors inputted into a convolution kernel of a convolutional layer of the convolutional neural network each time, also known as a window length), thus having a problem of relatively low flexibility in checking a text.